Shop till you drop dead
by Stolen Spirit
Summary: Melissa loves her job at the mall- untill this werid costomer comes. Phones ringing, people watching... will she have to stay at the mall forever. MelOC
1. Default Chapter

Stolen Spirit: This one has got Melissa in it and her friend is Mariah. Another of my supposed to be scary collection.  
  
-Prologue-  
  
It was a game of his.standing in the BBA store window.hiding among the mannequins as if he were lifeless, too, and one of them.  
  
He was very good at it.  
  
It was one of the things he had learned to do best.  
  
All those hours of practice.  
  
But what else did he have, really, but time.  
  
Hours and days and weeks, and months of sitting there in his room, in the cool, damp dark. and he could stare for hours and hours on end, not moving so much as a muscle- just staring.and thinking.just dreaming of her.  
  
And now-at last- he had seen her tonight.  
  
He was almost certain she worked here, in the mall.  
  
He had seen her with two friends, and they had been laughing, and her black hair was long and thick and soft, and her blues eyes were darker than the ocean, and her laugh was bright like sun.  
  
He had imagined how she would feel- her skin.her lips.her wonderful hair.  
  
He had imagined how she would feel the whole time he stared at her, the whole time he was frozen in the mannequins in the store window, and her walking right past him, smiling up at him, but not knowing- not knowing he was there.  
  
That he was watching her.  
  
And afterward- afterward - he had run down to the safe, dank places, where he could think.where he could make his plans.  
  
She's the one.  
  
She's the one I want.  
  
But not yet, he decided.  
  
Not quite yet.  
  
Not until everything was perfect.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Stolen Spirit: I know! Short but it's a prologue and I'm going too add.Ray, Kai, Mariah and Emily. So others but I'm not quite sure. Sooooooo... R&R 


	2. Honey

Stolen spirit: Thanks a lot reviewer!  
  
Chapter 1 - Honey -  
  
"Didn't I tell you you'd love working here?" Mariah Kenn (I dunno whats her last name!) peered at her friend over the top of the counter and immediately pointed out two gigantic muffins in the glass display case. "I want those. And be sure to take out the calories."  
  
Melissa Rose smiled and reached for a paper bag. "You just want to make me fat. That's why you got me this job at the Eatery instead of that one of the shops- so id get too big for all my clothes."  
  
"Right. And then you can give them all to me. Especially the red sweater with the dark blue trim"  
  
Mariah tossed her head, her long pink hair falling back perfectly around her face. "Anyway, I know a food courts not a particularly glamorous, but this was the only job opening I knew about. Any anyway, you wouldn't want to be working in my store today, I promise you."  
  
"No?" Melissa popped the muffins into the sack and handed them to her friend, pausing a moment to ponder the register.  
  
"I'm telling you, weird things happen at this mall," Mariah shook her head. "Gives me the creeps."  
  
"What weird things?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone." Mariah leaned closer and lowered her voice. "I'm not even supposed to be saying this, because they don't like rumours getting started around here. They're always afraid it'll scare off customers."  
  
Melissa nodded and handed Mariah her change.  
  
"Okay, I get to work this afternoon, right?" Mariah opened her bag and pulled out one of the muffins, prying the walnut loose with the one perfectly manicured fingernail. "So Hillary- she's my manager- tells me she got a call this morning before the mall even opened- the store was unlocked- the doors weren't even closed."  
  
"You're kidding." Melissa frowned back at her. "Were you robbed?"  
  
"No, that's just it. The money was still in the register. Kirsty- she was supposed to stay late and close last night- hadn't cleaned up or counted the drawer or anything."  
  
"So what happened? Did she just leave?"  
  
"No one knows. I was off yesterday, but the night before, she and Hillary had this huge fight- so the first thing I think of is that she's trying to get back at Hillary, right? But nobody can even find Kirsty to ask he what happened." "What do you mean, they cant find her?"  
  
"I mean, she's not at her house. I guess some neighbour said she was supposed to leave on a trip last night after work, but he doesn't know where she is or when she'll be back."  
  
Melissa glanced back over he shoulder and straightened up. "I have to go. My manager is giving me the evil eye."  
  
"Ive heard about her." Mariah made a face. "What's her name again? And is she as mean as everyone says she is?"  
  
"Her name's Bethany, and she is mean," Melissa sighed. "She's been giving me a bad time ever since I started working here."  
  
Why couldn't I of just carried on with my Beyblading career, Melissa thought.  
  
"How come?" Mariah turned to stare, but Melissa pushed her gently away.  
  
"Don't get me in trouble. She must just have this thing about new employees or something. I can't figure it out."  
  
"Maybe she thinks you're after her job."  
  
"Right. May all-consuming, burning passion in life is to be the full-time manager of Muffin-Mania."  
  
As they both broke into giggles, Mariah grabbed Melissa's arm and pointed toward the Pizza Park several cubicles away."  
  
"Look-he's here today-how can you stand the excitement?"  
  
"Will you stop?" Melissa forced Mariah`s hand from her sleeve and slammed it down on the counter. "Nothing like being obvious-"  
  
"I never have trouble remembering his name," Mariah sighed. "Ray Kon. With a name like that, he should be in the movies."  
  
"With you his leading lady, I suppose."  
  
Mariah kept sighing. "He is so gorgeous."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And he's looking right at you."  
  
"He is not."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
As Melissa shook her head insistently, Mariah gave her a shove, forcing her to take reluctant peek at the object of their conversation.  
  
He was tall and slender but well built (You do NOT! Want to know how much I wanted Kai to be in this role), with broad shoulders and leanly muscled forearms. As he leaned forward to slide some trays of pizza into ovens, his thick long hair tied up. He straightened up, wiping one arm casually across his face, and as Melissa continued to watch him, he suddenly glanced at her and winked, the corners of his mouth lifting in an amused smile.  
  
"Oh, no, he saw me" Flustered, Melissa turned back to Mariah and gave her a shove. "Go on, get out of here. I can't believe this. I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"And you said he wasn't looking," Mariah chided gently. "Ask him out."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Go ahead. I dare you."  
  
"I don't take dares."  
  
"You should take this one. Its too good to pass up."  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"Well, all I'm trying to do it prove to your how cute you are. You never think guys are looking at you- and I notice guys looking at you all the time."  
  
"Oh, Mariah, will you please-"  
  
"Like-like-" Mariah reached out and pulled on Melissa's sleeve. "Like that guy there."  
  
"What guy where?"  
  
"Over there. Reading the newspaper."  
  
"Mariah, how can that guy be looking at me and reading his paper at the same time?"  
  
"Oh, okay, so he's not looking at you now. But a second ago he was looking at you. He was downright staring at you!"  
  
"Mariah," Melissa gave a long, tolerant sigh, "Listen to me. I'm standing in a muffin booth. Right in the middle of the food court. Right in the middle of the mall. Every single person who walks through here looking for something to eat has to look sooner or later!"  
  
"Well, he was looking at you," Mariah said stubbornly.  
  
"Was he drooling?" Melissa tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Were his eyes longing with desire?"  
  
"I, don't know. He had sunglasses on."  
  
"Well, that makes a lot of sense, Mariah. And that's definitely the kind of guy I always dreamed about. One who sits inside and reads his paper with sunglasses on."  
  
"Okay, go ahead and make fun. But when he turns out to be some famous celebrity who doesn't want to be mobbed, and he goes back to his billion- dollar mansion all alone `cause you snubbed him, don't blame me."  
  
"I promise I wont." Melissa glanced around surreptitiously and sneaked another muffin into Mariah`s bag. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Now go back to work."  
  
"You'll be sorry," Mariah shook her head in mock sympathy, folding down the top of her bag, backing away from the counter.  
  
"Come get me for dinner! I can go anytime."  
  
"Okay- see you later."  
  
As Mariah walked off, Melissa busied her self wiping off the counter, only stopping to look up again when someone tap her firmly on the arm.  
  
"You're here to work, not to socialise," Bethany said crisply. "I suggest you concentrate on your job and not on friends,"  
  
"I-" Melissa gulped, wiping her hands nervously on her apron. "I'm sorry- I wasn't exactly busy- I didn't think-"  
  
"Well, next time do think" Bethany said coldly. "If you were conscientious, you'd notice that there are always things that need to be done around here. Nobody has time in my area to stand around and goof off."  
  
Without waiting for Melissa to answer, she stalked away, leaving the startled girl to stare after her, open-mouthed.  
  
"Wow" Melissa mumbled to herself, picking up her rag again, giving the counter top another swipe. "I guess she told me."  
  
"One honey muffin, please"  
  
Startled, Melissa saw the hand slide toward her across the counter, and she instinctively drew back as the long tapered fingers unfolded, revealing a crumpled five-dollar bill inside. For a minute she thought it was a woman who had spoken, yet as she lifted her eyes from the pale, smooth palm, she saw red hair stuck up like angel wings, and where the eyes should have been, only a pair of dark sun glasses. Helpless, she stared into the two dark circles and saw her own puzzled reflection staring back at her.  
  
"Oh." She recovered herself with a nervous laugh. "You scared me. I didn't even see you coming."  
  
"One honey muffin. Please," the voice said again. It was soft, like his skin, almost a whisper, and Melissa had the fleeting thought that if she heard the voice over a telephone, she probably wouldn't able to guess its gender at all.  
  
Flashing a quick smile at the expressionless face, she reached down into one of the bins, her hand closing around the largest muffin in the batch. It was heart-shaped, drizzled with golden honey on top, and as she slipped it into a bag, some of the honey came off onto her fingertips, causing the sack to stick to her hand.  
  
"Oh, wait. Here. Sorry." She laughed, trying to pull her hand free, reaching at the same time for a cloth. As she glanced back at him, her laugh caught her throat at the strange smile of his face.  
  
"You have lovely hands," he said softly. "So small. Petite." He was silent a moment, yet she could feel his them in the cloth. "They way that honey looks on your fingers.one could almost.taste it."  
  
Nervously, Melissa looked around the cubicle. Bethany was nowhere to be seen, and no other customers were approaching her counter. Hastily cleaning her hands, she rang up the sale and tried to make her voice authoritative.  
  
"One eighty-nine, please."  
  
His palm still lay flat on the countertop, the money still waiting to be taken. For one instant, Melissa was almost afraid to touch it, then, giving herself a stern mental shake, she jerked it from his hands and began pulling change from the register.  
  
"Three eleven, sir." She said briskly.  
  
She counted it onto the counter. It lay there for a long moment, then slowly his hand shifted, the fingers curling around the bills and coins, sliding them to the edge, sliding them into the pocket of his coat.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. "You'll see me again."  
  
He started away, paused for a second, then turned slightly, looking back at her over his shoulder. Melissa busied herself with the baker's rack at the rear of the stand, and when she finally turned around again, he had gone.  
  
Immensely relieved, she sagged back against the wall, putting one hand to her heart. There'd been something so unsettling about him- something so weirdly different- and she suddenly realised she was shaking. She was sure he'd left The Eatery, yet she could still see him- the dark, blank circles where his eyes should have been, then unusual red colour of his angel like hair. Just a crazy, she argued to herself. Just your usual eccentric customer.  
  
Nothing to get upset about.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stolen Spirit: I need rest! I cant believe on Microsoft word that chapter turned up to be 6 page's! So R&R and guess who red angel winged boy is? I think you know. ::hint hint:: 


End file.
